Making Deals With Death
by thegodedgar
Summary: The Devil makes a deal with Death. He thinks he cannot lose. The challenge: the shinigami must make Sebastian's master smile. The Reward: well, what else does Grell want from Sebastian? one shot. boyxboy


Grell was so much more than loud and obnoxious. He brought new meanings to the words piercing and insufferable. He was much like the one lonely fly that buzzes around the room while humans desperately chase them around to try and swat them.

As the shinigami's voice cut through the silence of the mansion, Sebastian wondered why he had yet to swat said fly with a bit of newspaper. By 'swat,' he of course meant kill and by 'newspaper' he of course meant the shinigami's own scythe. Now that Grell had been downgraded to scissors from the monstrous abomination he had previously been toting it would be far less exciting. However, Sebastian did revel in the idea of having to work at it.

"Stop." he said simply, but with the same great command he always conveyed. Grell stopped on the awkward pose of one who is far too tall to be attaching themselves to another's waist.

"Oh, Sebas-Chan! How can you be so mean to a beautiful lady, such as myself? You are just positively dreadful." Grell had snapped upright, clasped his hands beneath his chin and was wiggling his body like some kind of epileptic worm while he dramatically, and irritatingly, moaned his displeasure. On some occasions, this being one of them, Sebastian found his life quite trying.

"I am afraid I have far too many things to attend to. I haven't the time, nor the patience to deal with the insufferable manner in which you disrupt this household. I am going to have to insist that you vacate the premises immediately." And then he saw it. The reason he had yet to swat such an unbelievable pain in his backside.

Grell stood blissfully and miraculously silent. His lips pursed in an unbelievably adorable pout that made Sebastian's fist long to make swift contact with it... A Sebastian had finished stripping Grell bare and using him until there was nothing left. Grell really was pretty when he shut up for five seconds.

"Now, if you please." Sebastian insisted, ignoring the primal urges that insisted he chain the shinigami to the nearest sturdy bedpost and make him beg.

"But, Sebas-Chan..." The crafty little bastard had figured Sebastian out long before that day. He knew just how to make Sebastian want to hurt him but not necessarily kill him. Being a demon, this proved to be quite arousing for the defenseless butler. There was, after all, nothing a demon could do to stop themselves from wanting to hurt someone.

Grell tilted his chin down and looked up through his lashes at the obviously irritated butler. The glasses he peeked over were in no way a needed accessory, and yet, all the shinigami wore them. It just made Sebastian want to punch home even more. He shifted discretely to alleviate the discomfort his growing arousal was beginning to cause him. Thankfully, Grell didn't seem to notice.

There were man preparations for the butler to attend to so he needed to find some way to get the damn fly to leave before he found himself irreparably distracted. For a moment, he considered the possibility that he had time for it all but quickly brushed it aside. It didn't matter if the redhead was drawing blood as he bit his own lip, Sebastian had a contract to uphold.

"I will make you a deal. I am, of course, already bound in a contract so it will have to be on our solemn oaths, but if you can complete the task I set forth for you, then I will give you what you want when my day has ended." It was a trick. Any good butler knows his day never ended but, although once a butler, nothing Grell had ever done could really be described as 'good' in any sense of the world. Still, if the shinigami agreed, Sebastian would still have to come up with an appropriately challenging task.

"Anything you ask, Sebas-Chan. The wings of love will carry me over any obstacle that gets in my path." That almost did it. Sebastian barely kept himself collected as he took a deep breath before his response.

"You must make the Young Master smile, without first irritating him." Ciel had been in a right fit about the preparations for the upcoming meeting with an overseas ambassador. He was hardly in a smiling mood and was easily agitated. It was an impossible task that even his butler hesitated to take on.

With all of this still unknown to him, Grell nodded wildly with a pointy grin plastered across his face as he stumbled over himself in his attempts to leave. As he watched the bumbling buffoon twitter away, Sebastian considered the cruelty he was committing on his unsuspecting master. Payback for the even more extraordinarily impossible feats the boy was asking of his butler just to see if he could do it. Although he would never phrase it as such out loud, he thought that just because his master was a child, did not mean that Sebastian was his toy. The demon swore that he'd prove that, someday.

He wiped his mind of fanciful thoughts and set back to work. A butler has no time to fantasize even about such pleasantries. In fact, he was so busy throughout the day with preparations, keeping the dinner in order, cleaning up after the staff's messes and putting his master to bed that he had forgotten all about his pact with a shinigami.

To top it off, Ciel had done the most peculiar thing. He had ordered Sebastian to give the rest of the staff their orders and take the night off. His masters small kindness was most distracting.

That only lasted until the red clad swarm of irritating emotions burst through his door like blood from an artery. Sebastian only wished that he could die from such a thing for, if he could, he would have surely committed suicide before the first shrill syllable had left the shinigami's mouth.

"Sebas-Chan! I did exactly what you told me to! Just before you brought the young master his tea. I'm here for my reward now. Oh, Sebas-Chan!" He once again squirmed and writhed with his hands clasped under his chin.

"I'm sorry, but that's simply impo..." Sebastian stopped abruptly, recalling the sly smile that graced his masters lips as his butler served him his evening tea. Sebastian had just assumed that the devious look was the result of the sadistic wonderings of his master's mind, not the base entertainment of a lunatic. "Very well." He conceded reluctantly.

Instead of the outburst one would have expected out of such an excitable little nuisance, Grell stilled suddenly, his eyes widening as he watched the dark butler remove his stark white gloves. There was, after all, no reason for him to soil a perfectly good pair of gloves. He had no intention of letting the sorry excuse for a shinigami off easy. Grell visibly trembled with excitement.

Within an instant, Grell was without a stitch of clothing on. Sebastian sighed at his eagerness. He would have to teach the shinigami the benefits of patience. In the very least, the benefits of taking one's time.

A near hypocrite to his intended lesson, Sebastian wasted no time securing the redhead to his bed post. There was a very subtle difference between not wasting time and the dreadful act of hurrying things along. Hurrying involved rushing to the end without any consideration for things that are to be enjoyed. On the other hand, not wasting time involved efficiently completing menial tasks so that one might truly enjoy the finer moments in life. Tying the bane of his existence to a useless slab of timber was hardly one of the finer moments if Sebastian's tediously long life.

He carefully positioned the unusually pliable sorry excuse for shinigami with his lovely pale ass high in the air. The redhead shuttered as the equally pale skin of Sebastian's hands made firm and generous contact with his slight hips. Sebastian smiled inwardly. Such a wanton man he had in his grasp. An irritating and inconceivably bothersome. Sebastian's hand went up into the air of its own accord and came sharply down, without mercy, on the unsuspecting flesh before him.

A yelp rang out into the room. Sebastian chastised himself. He must be more careful to mind his self control when thoughts of the many ways Grell made his life far more difficult than it had to be went whizzing through his cluttered mind. Another yelp and a welted hand print welted pink against the pale background of Grell's skin.

It was time to stop that, he decided when he saw Grell's knees threaten to buckle. The little fly liked to be swatted. It was perfectly acceptable for Grell to enjoy Sebastian's actions, but not to such a degree. At least not for the time being.

Sebastian loosened his grip on Grell's hip and began to trace the slopes of his well presented hindquarters. His touch was gentle, although his intention was not. Sebastian's goal was to deprive the quivering idiot of the firm caresses he longed for and instead provide light and fleeting caresses that hardly provided the same satisfaction.

The demon couldn't help but smile again as the shinigami attempted to lean toward his fingers as they ghosted across without care or destination. Grell moaned his displeasure but it was tainted by the lust that so sloppily dripped off his slight frame. It was positively disgusting. Exactly the kind of disgusting that demons like Sebastian lived for. Lust happened to be one of his favorite sins.

After several minutes of teasing, the butler let one of his graceful digits slip for a quick moment to the shinigami's carefully presented opening. He was very careful to only offer a swift delicate brush before returning to his meandering explorations of the soft flesh of his unlikely partners thighs and ass. Another impatient moan escaped Grell's lips. If he got to chose, moans were far better than the incessant whining that he usually had to endure.

After many more moments and 'near misses' the butler finally broached the waiting opening ever so slightly. The moan that escaped this time began as something much different, primal with a touch of his much needed relief, and then ended in the same frustrated tone when the digit was removed. More moans followed when the butler's touch retreated entirely. As much as Sebastian was sure that Grell would enjoy the pain resulting in ill preparations, Sebastian him self much preferred causing the pain to others rather than himself and chose to quickly seek out some form of lubricant. Not as quickly as he could have, mind you, but he soon returned with a bit of the oil he had bought for himself to take a bath if the opportunity ever presented itself. He, of course, was never in need of a bath but, as any other demon, he could occasionally be known for a little self indulgence.

He loosed his trousers with his un-oiled hand so that he could slick most of the liquid on his ever increasing arousal. The he rubbed the some of the remaining lubricant on Grell's ass before slipping a single digit quickly inside him.

The feeling of tight warmth around his finger nearly made Sebastian want to forget his planned lesson. Not nearly enough to stop him from using his grad skills to miss Grell's sweet spot with every insertion, pause for exploration and the added girth of additional fingers. Sebastian's only goal was to prepare the shinigami's tight and unsurprisingly unused ass for what was yet to come.

Grunts and moans filled the room as the butler carefully worked the flesh in his hands. The act was truly an art that one had to be taught and practiced. Practice was something that Sebastian did not lack in. He turned, sissored, removed and thrusted his fingers with the grace and precision that was expected if him in all tasks. Grell quivered and clumsily thrusted back as he tried to adjust the angles by repositioning his hips.

Sebastian continued to avoid the spot that would give the shinigami the most pleasure as he worked him open to his own satisfaction. The man before him was out right shaking in his anticipation and frustration when Sebastian finally removed his nimble fingers from the comfortably stretched warmth of Grell's behind.

By this time, Sebastian was tempted to quickly take what he wanted from the redhead and leave him used and unsatisfied but Sebastian had another plan. So, instead, he positioned himself and pushed inside the tempting warmth as slowly as demonly possible. He held the shinigami's hips as he attempted to hasten the entrance. Sebastian was determined to enjoy the painfully slow slide of his initial entrance. When what certainly resembled forever had passed and he was fully encased in the heat, he held his grasp firmly on Grell's hips. He was determined to enjoy the pulsing of Grell's muscles, from the slight movements attempting to expel the intrusion to the desperate clenching that held him firmly inside. It was exquisite.

When he moved, it was very much at his own pace. Grell had no say in angle, speed nor rhythm and Sebastian continued to avoid that certain spot. He ignored every plea, every moan and every cry that escaped the well used lips of the irritating fly he had caught in his grasp until he heard the one he wanted to hear.

"Please, Sebastian, I'll do anything." the butler stilled, feigning contemplation. There was no need for the shinigami to know that this was the destination from the start.

"Since you seem to be so good at it, I will have to require that you make the master smile as often as possible," A subtle revenge but it would have to do. "and everytime you fail, you will have to away from me and my dealings for a month."

Revenge and the occasional relief from the personal space challenged shinigami. He only hoped it would go better than his last deal with said shinigami.

"A-anything! Please! J-just..."

The shinigami didn't finish his plea. Sebastian, in all the knowledge and skill that one can acquire in an endless life, had changed his angle of entry and was drawing breathy moan after throaty cry from Grell instead. He reached his long black tipped fingers out and grasped a chunk of Grell's red mane in his hand and pulled back firmly as he pressed in, harder and faster with every stroke, quickly drawing Grell, and more importantly himself, to climax.

He heard the wood of his bed post splinter as the force of Grell's orgasm squeezed around his own. He narrowly avoided the thought of the hassle of fixing it and the distraction it would have caused as he careened over the edge into much coveted bliss.

The butler found himself with his arm draped lazily over the shinigami as they lay in recovery on his recently lopsided bed. It was an undesirable position but he couldn't be bothered to correct it at that very moment. There was one thing that still bothered him, though.

"Explain to me, how is it exactly that you managed to make Ciel smile?" the butler inquired as soon as he had recovered enough to do so.

"I thought about it all day, Sebas-Chan, but I just could figure out how to do it and then it just struck me," he said, very much back to his normal obnoxiously dramatic self. "I simply told him about our deal."


End file.
